


Best in Starling

by AFY2018



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Real World, F/F, Fluff, Real world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFY2018/pseuds/AFY2018
Summary: A dramatic fic of Thea Laurel and Joanna set in a real world atmosphere.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [changingdestiny4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/gifts).



“They will not force us. They will stop degrading us. They will not control us. We will be vi-”

Laurel slammed off her alarm, closing her eyes to the sliver of light sneaking through her cheap blinds. She knew she needed to change them, she just really didn’t feel like it, nor did she really have the money. Fresh out of law school, Laurel really had little money, save for the help she got from her parents every now and then between jobs. All she needed was to find a firm willing to hire her so she could get a living wage. Anything would do, just enough to keep the lights on in that crappy studio apartment. Luckily in winning all of the cases she’s been able to grab onto, Laurel was able to find work at a quicker pace and now had 2k in her savings account rather than the $200 she started out with.

Laurel slid out of bed, her feet instantly slamming against the ground from the ledge of her extremely low bed. She took a moment to glance at the clock beside her bed before getting up and walking to the kitchenette, placing two pieces of toast in the toaster and grabbing a banana before going to the bathroom. She quickly u-turned back around to her closet and grabbed a few nice underclothes; underwear, spanx, tights, bra, and a cotton tank top. Laurel quickly changed and went back out in time for the toast to pop up. She slathered on mixed berry preserves and finished off the toast, gulping down a glass of water and eating the banana. Laurel grabbed a grey blazer, with a matching pencil skirt, and a light green button-up shirt. She finished up her makeup and daily routine and quickly went out the door, rushing to the bus with her phone in her hand, and her briefcase in the other. A short drive to her temporary firm, Laurel quickly left the vehicle before she got stuck on it for another round and walked three blocks to her office. She walked into the nice building, clocking in and taking the elevator to the 5th floor where other trainees were. She went to her desk and spread out her latest case. Her current one was for a high-profile out of state politician, and she knew she could win it. Apparently, this young woman damaged his car and there’s video evidence and witnesses. This woman couldn’t win even if she tried. After a few hours of going through her case and calling up her client, someone rapped on her desk.

“Miss Lance, good morning.” Mr. Jurist greeted. “You have a visitor.”

“Who?”

“Miss Queen.”

“Oh, yeah, I’ll be down in a moment!” She smiled cleaning up her desk and reorganizing her notes before standing up.

Laurel stood up and stretched as she made her way to the elevator with another co-worker she really didn’t know that well, only that he was the trade of the office to many other co-workers. Laurel got to the bottom floor and walked to the lobby where Thea was sitting, texting someone on her phone.

“Thea!” Laurel smiled.

“Hey, Laurel.” She greeted back, hugging her friend.

“Sorry, I totally forgot. How long have you been waiting?”

“About three minutes.”

“Thank god I told you to come here.”

“You didn’t, but I knew you’d forget.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah ‘Oh’.” Thea laughed. “Come on, let’s go.”

“So do you wanna go to Johannes’?”

“Sure, but this time I’m not ordering peppers on mine.”

“Seriously not that hot. Just a basic pepper for a kick.”

“That kick knocked the hell outta me then.”

“Come on princess.” Laurel teased going out to get a taxi.

It took four minutes to finally hail one, and they took a fifteen-minute drive to the small local restaurant. Thea paid the cabbie, eliciting a snarky joke from her friend.

“Still on your parent’s bank account?”

“Of course, why not? Why work when I can just bother my brother whenever I want? Him and you.”

“Thank you for taking time out of your day to bother me.” She smirked.

“Always. Come on before the line gets too long.” She laughed. Thea opened the door, letting Laurel walk through and get into line for her. “What’re you getting?”

“Food.”

“Yeah, obvs, dude. What’s gonna be on it?”

“More food, it’s like food-ception.”

“Jerk.”

“Hey, you took me out of work, what else did you expect?”

“Nothing more nor less. Talking about work-”

“Something you have no experience in.”

“What’s your current case like?”

“I’m working with a politician on a crime committed against him. Some young woman vandalized his car.”

“Who?”

“Representative Sanchez from Maine.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it’s bad. She took a sledgehammer and spray paint to it. I feel bad, but at the same time, he can just buy another one, she just needs to spend time away before she should come back into civilized society.” Laurel shrugged. “Hey, Johan, may I have the Cali on whole wheat? How is Calli, by the way?”

“Great, thanks, Laurel. How are your parents?” He answered with his rolling R’s and a great big smile.

“As good as they can be.” She shrugged. “Dad got promoted again, he’s really happy, but complains a lot about his taxes now.”

“I can imagine him doing that.” He smiled, sliding down to fix Thea’s sandwich. “And what would you like, Thea?”

“I’ll take a… Recharger with no peppers.”

“But that’s what gives it the kick!”

“That’s what I told her.” Laurel laughed thumbing to her friend.

“I found that peppers don’t really like me at all. At all.” She shrugged. “Thank you, Johan.” Thea pushed Laurel away from the register as they both got out money. “My treat, Laurel. Put your money away.”

“God, so pushy.”

Thea smirked and typed in her card number into the device as Laurel chose a table outside, setting the food down as she waited for Thea to join her.

“So, you told me that you were looking for a job.” Laurel began.

“Yes, you got anything for me?”

“Yeah, you can be my assistant when I get big.”

“Walk all over me?”

“Yeah.” She joked. “I actually have been getting some offers, but I do have to get this case over with before I can move to a different firm, it’s in my contract, 7 cases and I’m free to move onto another firm.”

“So, who’s been seeking you out?”

“A few other firms, but there was a letter sent to me be the D.A. who was hopeful in having me become one of their assistants, but I don’t know. I’d rather help people than hold a cool title.”

“The D.A.?”

“Yeah, wait do you not know who the D.A. is?”

“No, not really.”

“Spencer, Kate Spencer. You should really know who she is.”

Thea’s phone began to ring in her pocket, “Screw you.” She laughed answering the phone. “Hey, Ollie.”

“Hey, you having fun with Laurel?”

“Yeah, and what about you and Sara, is she with you?”

“Hey T!” She heard Sara greet.

“Hey. Am I on speaker phone?”

“Yup.”

“Awesome. So, why’d you call?”

“Just checking in on our agreement.”

“Now’s not the time, Oliver.”

“I think now’s a perfect time. Food always makes Laurel happy, as long as she doesn’t make it, and you took her to Johannes as I told you right?”

“Yes, I did.”

“Good, now tell her. Don’t chicken out of it.”

“I mean isn’t it weird, like a family affair thing?”

“You mean because the Queens are with the Lances?”

“Yeah.”

“Sara and I have fun, you really like Laurel, so… yeah. Anyway, just checking in and reminding you. Why spend your money on cats when you can spend it on a canary.”

“How long did it take you to think of that one?”

“Actually off the cuff.”

“Impressive.”

“I know right? Goodbye Thea.”

“Bye, Ollie.” Thea ended the call and looked up at Laurel who was halfway through her sandwich. “He says hi, and so does your sister.”

“Oh my god. I really wish she’d just find someone to settle down with rather than just screwing you brother, no offense.”

“I agree. They’re better friends with benefits than a couple.”

“What did he want?”

“We have an agreement that I have to keep.”

“What is it?”

“A stupid bet I made last night.”

“All best bets are made at night.” She sarcastically jibbed.

“Not mine.”

“I know, it was a joke. Ha ha ha.” She explained with a fake laugh to finish.

“I think it was smart, but I really don’t have the guts.”

“What is it, Thea?”

“I just wanted to tell you, and I hope this doesn’t negatively affect our relationship, that I… I’m interested in you.”

“You want to date?”

“... Yeah?”

“Wow, that’s… amazing, I’m glad you had the courage to tell me. Umm… I honestly don’t know what to say. I-” Laurel’s phone blared an alarm. She stood up, finishing her sandwich. “Shit. I have to go, my boss is paging me. We’ll talk about this later, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Take your time.”

Laurel leaned over the table and pecked Thea on the lips. “We’ll take our time.”

She quickly jogged to the side of a busy street to hail a taxi and hopped in. Thea watched her fly away, feeling like her heart was on fire and her adrenaline pumping through her body at her latest outing.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hello, I’m here to talk to Mr. Jurist.” A young woman greeted.

“Do you have an appointment with him?” The receptionist asked.

“Yes, I might be a little early, though.”

“What’s your name?”

“Joanna de la Vega.” She introduced.

“Okay, let me call him and see if I can get you in yet.”

The receptionist picked up the phone and dialed the supervisor, getting connected instantly. Joanna watched her, listening to her side of the conversation. She looked around the lobby, watching lawyers and clients walking in and out of the building.

“He’ll see you now. He’s on the 5th floor, straightforward from the elevators.”

“Thank you.”

“Your welcome.”

Joanna smiled at her and walked into the elevator, listening to the boring lyricless music as she stood by three other lawyers. The first one needed the third floor, the second joined her on the fifth, and the last was going up to the 12th. On the second stop, Joanna left the elevator with the other lawyer. Just like the receptionist said, Jurist’s office was straight out from the elevator. She walked out to his office, knocking on the door and waited from him to answer. He opened his door, pulling his pants back over his small gut. He smiled at her and showed her in.

“Ms. de la Vega, welcome! How are you doing this morning?”

“Great, but I would really like to meet you prodigy.”

“Ms. Lance? Yes, she’s just coming back from her break.” He informed her, slicking back his thick white hair with his hand. “Would you like anything to drink?”

“No thank you.”

“Okay. I promise you, you will not be disappointed. Ms. Lance is absolutely amazing. She’s very sharp and dedicated to her work. She’s also excited to start a new project soon. I think that she’ll really enjoy this opportunity.”

“I hope so. Everyone’s been trying for her. I heard that even Spencer called you up. You really have a star on your hand.”

“Yes, she is absolutely amazing, and should be here soon.” He assured his guest.

“Hi, Mr. Jurist, you wanted me?” Laurel asked, peeking her head into the door.

“Yes, come in, come in. A representative from Weathersby & Stone has come by to recruit you.”

“Hi, Ms. Lance.” Joanna greeted shaking her hand. “My name is Joanna de la Vega, but most people just call me Joanna. I work for Weathersby & Stone.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Joanna. So you’re here to tell me why I should join your team.”

“Yes. So, our firm has a great reputation with high-profile people, so there’s never a boring case, and we work all over the state mainly working for corporations as our main priority.”

“Do you help people? Like, at-risk youth?”

“Not really, we specialize in the wealthy class.”

“If you expand your firm to that then I’ll think about joining, but I really don’t want to work for self-righteous rich people. I’d rather try to make a difference, help those in need.”

“If you join, we can have you specialize in that area, maybe let you expand in future if it proves to be a success.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Here,” Joanna said, handing Laurel her business card, “call me if you decide to join.”

“Of course, thank you, Joanna.” Laurel nodded placing the card in her wallet.

“It was nice meeting you, Laurel, I hope to hear from you again.”

“Honestly, you probably will.”

“Well then, see you around.”

Laurel watched Joanna walk out to the elevator and turned to her boss.

“You should accept, Laurel. If it doesn’t have what you want, you can always move to a different firm, but you need to buff up your resume before you can do what you want.”

“Okay. It does seem better than being an assistant to Spencer, working for pop culture idols, or not having a job at all. Yeah, I’ll call her up tomorrow, gotta leave a buffer so it seems like I took a lot of time to think about it.” Laurel planned out. “I’ll get back to work.”

“Yeah, when does your case come to trial?”

“Tomorrow, so I’m calling up Sanchez soon to go over some notes so there aren’t any surprises.”

“Good. That’s why you’re the best.”

“Mmm… I’m just good, not the best.”

“You will be then.”

“Thank you, Henry.”

Nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets and walked behind his desk, pushing some folders around on his desk. Laurel left his office to escape back to work. She instantly pulled out her phone, calling up Thea.

“Hey, you okay? You need another sandwich?”

“No, not yet. I got an offer to another firm. I like this one more than the other three. I think I’ll take this one.”

“Awesome! I’m so excited for you. So have you called yet?”

“Not yet, tomorrow. I plan to call tomorrow.”

“Well, I wish you the best of luck, see you tomorrow?”

“No I can’t, I have the trial tomorrow for the politician.”

“What about Thursday, then?”

“Hopefully. I’ll tell you if depending on the case. If tomorrow, then it’ll probably be later in the day, so a dinner, not lunch.”

“Okay.”

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So, how did it go in court?” Thea asked.

“Good,” Laurel answered, putting her phone up to her ear. “I’m guessing that it will be over by tomorrow.”

“So they haven’t come to a consensus?”

“No, we’re waiting for them to deliberate, so while my client is taking a break, so I’m just checking up on you.”

“Well, thank you.”

“Oh, do you want to go out?”

“Yea, sure, what time?”

“At this point probably 5:30?”

“Okay, how does Mirabelle sound?”

“Great. See you then.”

“Bye, Laurel.”

Laurel ended the call, sighing as she glanced at the clock across the room. She shuffled around in her purse, pulling out her wallet and taking out Joanna’s card.

“I should call her before I forget.” She sighed almost inaudibly. She dialed up the number, hearing it replay as she was connected.

“Hello, Joanna de la Vega speaking.”

“Joanna, it’s Laurel Lance. I just wanted to let you know that I am interested in your offer.”

“Great, we can’t wait to get you on board. When can you start?”

“Probably next week.”

“Great. Well, when you join, we’re going to need to meet up at headquarters in South Carolina.”

“Oh wow.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll pay for your room.”

“So what will you have me do when we’re down there?”

“Well, if you want to expand your horizons, you can always suggest it to Mr. Weathersby.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. He’s really excited to have you join. You’re just doing do well so early. We hope to help you buff up your resume and get you bigger cases, make you a household name.”

“Thank you, Joanna.”

“No problem, call me tomorrow and I’ll have everything set up for you and we can get you the details.”

“Okay, talk to you later.”

Laurel waited for Joanna to end the call, taking a moment to put everything away as her client walked back into view. She stood up as he neared her, and smiled.

“How are you feeling?” She asked.

“Good, I hope we win. I just want her to get what she deserves for damaging my property.”

“Great. Hide the confidence, you don’t want the press to make you out as an overconfident elitist. We’ll have to continue to wait, but I can get someone to get us some food.”

“No thank you, I’m not really hungry right now.”

“Okay. Well, for now, you’re free until we’re called back in.”

“Thank you, Ms. Lance, I’m glad I can trust you.”

“I’m glad you can trust me. I’m also glad that you’re such an easy and flexible client.”

“Anything to get this out of public eye, honestly.”

“Between us, why did she do it? Was it really because she didn’t agree with you on your policies?”

“Yes. I didn’t even know her until now. Not the best introduction.”

“Most definitely not.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Laurel climbed out of the cab and walked up to the nice restaurant. Thea was already sitting at a table outside with against the glass wall. Laurel quickly joined her, sitting across from her still wearing her court clothes while her counterpart wore a short maroon a-line dress. She kissed Thea’s hand and smiled up at her.

“Hey, you look beautiful.”

“Thank you. You look very professional.” Thea joked. “How did it go?”

“Very well. After 4 hours, the jury finally came to a conclusion which you can read in the paper.”

“So, what was her penalty?”

“2 months in jail, fine for $100, and she’ll have to do 3 months of community service. Sanchez really wanted to make sure that she learned her lesson while not ruining her life, so after much fighting and compromisation, that’s what we all agreed on.”

“That’s good.”

“How was your day?”

“Well, I still don’t have a job, but I have been helping Ollie with a few business ventures, so that’s fun. Oh, you talked about that job offer. What happened?”

“The Weathersby one?”

“Yeah.” Thea nodded, thanking their waiter as he set down their wine.

“What’s this?”

“House special, Château Margaux, Pavillon Rouge.” She smirked with her perfect French accent. “Always a safe bet.”

“Sounds great. Umm, but yeah, with the firm, I got accepted, but I’ll have to go down to their HQ in South Carolina with one of their employees, Joanna de la Vega.”

“Oh wow. Why?”

“I just have to talk to James Weathersby and Mathias Stone to prove that I’m what they want, and to see if I can specialize in a new branch for them.”

“Oh wow, that’s amazing, Laurel! How do you feel about it?”

“Honestly amazing. I think this is the best day of my life. I won my case, I got a new job where I am more than wanted, and I get to end it with an absolutely beautiful woman.”

Once their waiter returned, the two ladies ordered their meals, Thea getting a simple sandwich and Laurel getting their Soupe du Jour. After he left, Laurel turned back to Thea, a question on the tip of her tongue as her face created it’s familiar slight twists when she cocked her head to the side.

“Last time we met, you basically said you loved me.”

“Yeah, and you kissed me when you left.”

“Yeah.” Laurel nodded, looking at her drink. “What do you want to do about this?”

“I mean, I would really like to be with you. To be completely honest, while I’ve been around, I’ve never really been in a relationship, so I really don’t know how to do this.”

“We’ll figure it out as we go.”

“Okay.” Thea smiled, blushing a bit as she was stared at by those intense hazel blue eyes. “Oh, so while you’re away, do you want me to watch over BuckBeak?”

“Yes, please. You still have the key to my apartment right?”

“Yup. I’ll drop by twice a day to feed him.”

“Thank you, Thea.”

“So how has Sara been? Usually, when I see her it’s on accident and in Ollie’s office.”

Laurel shook her head with a grin. “She’s great. I think that being with Oliver gives her someone to be with while she’s young, I just wish that she’d just find someone she really wants to be with.”

“I hope that same with Oliver. For a 28-year-old, he’s so immature. Well, in his personal life he’s very immature.”

“Same for Sara.” Laurel laughed. “So what are doing for Oliver? You talked about how you were doing some work for him.”

“Oh yeah. He asked if I would like to help him by becoming an unofficial ambassador.”

“Cool, so what provoked him to need an ambassador?”

“He’s been expanding the business a bit, hoping to possibly merge one of our sub-companies with Wayne Enterprises, so he’s going to have to schedule a meeting soon with Bruce Wayne. He was talking briefly about having me meet with either Helix Dynamics or Palmer Tech. Oliver’s trying to decide what path is most helpful for work, so once he’s decided, it’ll be quickly finalized and he’ll send me to the headquarters of whichever he decides is most beneficial for us.

“That’s great. I mean, you really are a great hostess and an amicable person.”

“Thank you, Laurel.” Thea smiled, reaching over to hold her hand.

“You know, this reminds me of when I first met you. You were about 7 I think. I was working on a project with Oliver and Fiona when you came in and decided to hang out with us. You starred in our video.” She chuckled.

“Oh my god, I really don’t want to think about that. I must have been so annoying back then.”

“Back then? Just kidding, you were so adorable and I thought that it was great you were willing to star in it because you really didn’t care about anything, just as long as you had fun.”

“Yeah, do you still have that?”

“I think so, but if anyone has it, it’s probably Ollie, we used his camera.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, so be careful, he might use it as blackmail one day.” She winked.

“He really would.” Thea laughed as their waiter arrived with their meals.

~~~~~~~~~~

“So, you have everything?” Thea asked.

“Yup, three days, for four shirts, pants, socks, underwear, and bras. Two business suits, and a pair of heels, I’ve brought my portfolio, and a just a few emergency objects.”

“Great.” Thea held onto Laurel’s hands and leaned into her, tentatively pressing her lips against hers. “Text me when you land.”

“I’ll do you one better, I’ll call you, okay?” Laurel smirked, pecking her cheek.

“That’ll work, too.” She smiled.

Laurel zipped up the suitcase and pushed it to the end of the bed. She sat down, pulling Thea over to sit next to her. “She says that it’ll be easy, but I don’t know.” She shrugged and glanced at Thea. “I just don’t want to fuck it up.”

“You’ll do great, I know you will. You’re an amazingly hard worker and a great person in general. I know they’ll accept you.”

Laurel nodded and pulled Thea into a quick kiss. “Thank you, T.”

“No problem.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“So, has she called yet?” Sin asked over the phone.

“Not yet,” Thea asked tapping a small amount of food into the betta’s fish tank.

“How are you feeling?”

“I mean, worried because I want her to get that job. I just don’t know how I feel about going with-”

“Joanna?”

She sighed and set down the food, watching the shimmering grey-blue fish swim around the top of the square tank. “Yes, no. I don’t know, I’m just jealous I think.”

“Okay, well I know the Lances, neither would do something like that, Thea. Don’t worry she’s more loyal than a puppy.”

“Okay, thank you.”

“Hey no problem, see you on Friday right?”

“Yup.”

Thea ended the call, shoving it back in her pocket as she looked at BuckBeak. She sighed and grabbed her purse, turning around to leave. She felt her phone ring again in her pocket. Grabbing it, Thea glanced at the caller id before answering.

“Oliver, hey. How’s it going?”

“So I’m really spread thin, can you go to Palmer Tech?”

“Yeah, when?”

“Tomorrow. You’re meeting the next day at his annual Gala to the Future. I’ll tell you what you need to do and say, but be prepared to leave for South Carolina soon.”

“Yeah, okay. Text me everything, okay?”

“Okay, see you later.”

“Tells Sara I said hi.”

“Call her yourself.” He laughed.

“What? She’s not with you?”

“Nope.”

“Okay then.”

“Bye, Thea.”

“Goodbye,” Thea smirked and called up Sara, waiting for her to pick up as she left Laurel’s apartment. “Hey, Sara.”

“Thea, how are you doing?”

“Really great. And you?”

“Fairly well. You just checkin’ up on me?”

“That, and to also ask you a favor.”

“What can I help you with?”

“Can you feed BuckBeak while I’m gone?”

“Laurel’s fish? Or is it now your fish?”

“It’s still Laurel’s, I’m not a U-Haul Lesbian.” Thea chuckled.

“Okay, yeah, I’ll feed him.” She laughed. “Why can’t you, if I may ask.”

“Oh, Ollie’s having me go to South Carolina.”

“Wait, where Laurel is?”

“Yeah.”

“I can give you her details if you wanna surprise her, have Ollie book you guys on the same floor.”

“The same hotel is fine with me, I’ll just surprise her.”

“Okay, okay,” Sara confirmed. “But I’ll make sure to feed him.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem, T. Talk to you later.”

“Okay, bye.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Laurel stretched as the plane landed. She looked at Joanna, who was reading something on her Kindle. They gathered up their belongings as they were herded off of the plane like cattle. Laurel hated this part of flying, s well as boarding and before boarding, basically, everything about this felt like a waste of time. Once off the plane, Laurel pulled out her cell phone, calling up Thea.

“Hey babe, just wanted to let you know I landed, safe and sound. Tell Buckbeak I said hi.” She ended with a smirk before putting her phone away.

“Were you calling your boyfriend.”

Laurel smiled and shrugged. “I mean… nevermind I’m not even gonna bother worrying about lying to you. I was calling my girlfriend, she just wanted to make sure I got here safe and sound.”

“That’s sweet.” Joanna smiled. “To be honest, I don’t mind at all. West coast attitude.” She shrugged. “How long have you two been together?”

“About a week, but we’ve known each other for a long time.”

“Dating your friends is the best way to go.”

“Yeah. What about you, you have anyone waiting for you at home?” Laurel asked walking to the luggage claim.

“Just my roommates and their Belgian malinois mix.”

“Aw, what’s the dog’s name?”

“Bear.” She smirked. “He’s so cute and such a nice dog. A bit stubborn, but a sweetheart.”

“There’s my bag.” Laurel pointed out.

Joanna watched her walk to the belt and pick up the indigo metal cased bag. She spotted her maroon bag and joined her there.

“So the hotel’s about fifteen minutes away. After we settle in, I know a bar not too far away from here that’s pretty nice and cheap.” Joanna suggested.

“Yeah, sounds great.”

“Awesome.” Joanna smiled opening the door for Laurel.

They made light conversation, waiting briefly for the taxi and heading to the nice business hotel. Their driver was a very young man probably no younger than Laurel. According to him, he was just trying to pay for college by driving for his dad. Laurel continued to converse with him while Joanna texted her bosses. Making a great time, they two women were quickly dropped off at their hotel and the driver even helped them take their bags to the lobby before getting his pay, and tip, from Joanna. The two of them went to the elevator, taking it up to their room, and placed everything out on their sides of the room. Laurel stretched out on the armchair, covering her face as she took a cat nap.

“So, when do you want to leave?” She asked Joanna.

“In 15.”

“Okay, I can see that.”

As they agreed 15 silent minutes went by as they rested from the trip. Laurel only thought it lucky that they didn’t have to deal with different time zones. She really just hated the traveling part of traveling in general. Joanna on the other hand really enjoyed exploring all facets of places, new and old. She was excited to get a new person on her team, and even more so with Laurel. They kept their casual clothes that they traveled in and walked down three blocks to a bar. It was nice on the outside, very well kept and inviting for a bar. It was loud and very lively with tourists and locals alike, dancing and drinking. Laurel sat down next to Joanna, grabbing a bottle of beer from the bar and taking a quick swig.

“So, how do you like it here?”

“It’s really nice. I would’ve never expected it to be so modern here. I guess I thought it’d be more southern here, you know country bars, rodeos, hoedowns, the usual.”

“I know what you mean. Coming from the west coast, I was surprised at this city, but to be honest obviously, they don’t live in the 1800s.”

“I know right?”

“Yeah.”

Laurel chuckled and looked around the room again, turning to her partner and rolled her eyes. “So how long have you worked for them?”

“Almost three years now. They brought me in as a consult at first and then later full time.”

“Hopefully I’ll get to be working with you soon.”

“I hope so, too.”


	3. Chapter 3

“How did it go?” Joanna asked, watching her walk into their room.

She was sitting on the bed reading her kindle, waiting for Laurel to have her first meeting with Weathersby and Stone. 

“I got the job, but I’m not doing my specialized zone.” She sighed rolling her eyes. “I thought I was convincing enough, and I brought my stats, they’ll get a larger profit with this.” Laurel sat in the bright avocado green armchair. She shook her head and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Her body tightened as she tried to control her disappointment and sadness. “I don’t know what to do. I’ll still join, but I really just want to help more people.” She shrugged. “Not wealthy people who can take care of themselves.”

“Come over here.” Joanna sighed turning off her kindle and sitting up. “Build up a reputation and hopefully you can go back and ask them again.”

Laurel huffed and sat down next to her. “I know.”

“Loosen up.”

“How?”

“Just sit.” Joanna smiled.

Laurel slouched, looking at the dark tv, watching Joanna’s reflection as her partner knelt up and pulled herself closer to her. She sat directly behind Laurel and brought her hands up to her shoulders, pressing her thumbs between her shoulder blades to roll out her muscles. Laurel closed her eyes as she got her shoulders massaged. She relaxed her shoulders, feeling her body slowly relax and her head buzz from finally resting. Laurel sighed and leaned back into Joanna’s touch.

“Lay on your stomach,” Joanna told her.

Laurel got up and rested on her front, pulling off her blazer and unbuttoning her shirt. She cleared her throat and waited for her to continue. Joanna straddled her waist, leaning over as she massaged her shoulders. She continued down to her lats, rubbing out the small tough knots. Laurel relaxed much more, letting out a long breath. It felt like heaven having her muscles rolled and pushed out. Once Joanna got off, Laurel slowly sat up, stretching, and looked at Joanna.

“Thank you.” She smiled.

“No problem.” Joanna shrugged.

Laurel looked at the Kindle on the bed and then back up to her friend. “So what are you reading?”

“Oh,” Joanna smiled grabbing the device and showing Laurel. “I just finished reading Les Mis, and I just started IT. They’re good books.”

“What’s your favorite genre?”

“I love thriller books and gothic romance novels. You?”

“Romances, honestly. Especially harlequins.”

“Do you actually enjoy them?”

“No, I just read them for fun.”

“Romances,” Joanna smirked.

“Yeah.” Laurel looked around the room, trying to find something to study, but fell back to Joanna. “Thank you for being here for me. It really helps, a lot.”

“Hey, no problem. It’s my pleasure.”

Joanna smiled, glancing around the room as well, but like her partner, they just fell upon the woman next to her. She tentatively leaned into Laurel, her lips only a breath away from the other.

Joanna closed the gap, gently pressing her lips against Laurel’s and waited for her to take the next step. As she began to pull away, Laurel quickly pulled her back in, pushing her into the mattress. 

She kissed her roughly as she pulled off Joanna’s shirt. Laurel bit her neck, leaving small red pinpoint marks, before taking off her own shirt and tossing it to the ground. She tore off Joanna’s bra, letting it fall off and then slip off the sleek sheets. 

Laurel yanked off Joanna’s pants letting them gather at her knees and tugged at her underwear. She brought her hand up to knead Joanna’s breast, brushing her fingers across her nipple. 

Laurel pulled herself back up, wrapping her mouth around her other one. She pulled down Joanna’s underwear, slipping her free hand between her legs, a bit surprised to feel how quickly Joanna got wet. 

Laurel swirled her tongue around her nipple as she slipped her middle finger into her, then another one. Joanna quietly moaned, quickly reaching for Laurel’s skirt and unzipped it quickly. She yanked it down, and sat up against her, kneeling as Laurel continued to finger her. Joanna pulled her from her breast and kissed her gently, pushing her tongue into her mouth and pressing against her. 

She bit her lip, tugging down her lip with her teeth before opening her mouth for Laurel to kiss her back just as passionately. The latter straddled Joanna’s thigh, keeping them separated as she quickened her pace. Laurel ground against her partner’s thigh, wrapping her hand around the back of her neck, kissing her roughly. She moaned softly as Joanna slid her hand down to rub her clit.

~

Thea wandered down the hall, looking at her phone. Sara had texted 306 at that Holiday Inn Express. Thea looked at the numbers, checking her phone for another confirmation from Sara and found the room, door held barely ajar by the faux gold swing lock. She pushed the door open.

~

Laurel arched her back into Joanna, vigorously grinding her hips against her thigh and hand. Her hand tightened around the back of her neck, pulling at the small dark hairs at the nape of her neck.

“Seriously?”

“Huh?” Laurel asked.

“I didn’t say anything,” Joanna gasped in an answer.

Laurel looked up catching sight Thea as she turned around to leave the room.

“What the fuck!” Laurel gasped vaulting off of Joanna to chase her. “Thea.” She called grabbing her shoulder as she stood just outside the room.

“What the fuck, Laurel!”

“I-”

“No, save it. I can’t even look at you.” Thea hissed. She hid her face and walked down the hall to the elevator.

“Fuck.” Laurel sighed as she walked back to her room.

She locked the door and closed her eyes, sliding down the slick tan painted wood. Laurel covered her face and cursed to herself. She knew Joanna was still there, on the bed, fully clothed now, but she just couldn’t look at her, not yet.

Thea tried to keep calm, every moment felt so fast but also in slow motion. She felt shocked, just shock. Her heart beat so fast even though it felt shattered. She closed her eyes, trying to keep herself in check, just trying to save face until a later time. She went to the taxi outside of the old hotel, sliding into the back seat and telling the cabbie where to drive. Thea glanced at that last text Sara sent her. 

“She’ll luv it t tell her I said hi”

Her shoulders slumped as tears started to creep into her sight. She took a quiet breath and looked up at the black felt ceiling, making them fall back from streaking down her cheeks.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Hello,” Oliver answered as he opened the door.

“Ollie.” She greeted somberly.

“What’s wrong? Did Ray back out?”

“No, he accepted.”

“What happened?” Ollie asked letting his sister in.

“I saw…” Thea began choking on her words a bit, “I saw Laurel with-”

Ollie pulled her in for a hug as she broke down. He sighed, spotting Tommy glance at them through the kitchen archway.


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m sorry, I have to leave, Jo,” Laurel explained. She grabbed her bags and opened the door. “I accept my position, I just have to go. Bye.”

“I’m sorry Laurel.”

“So am I.” She sighed leaving the room.

Laurel quickly took a ride back to Starling, trying to think of how to apologize, how to get her back, and if she really deserved her. Maybe she was too late, but it was worth trying. Laurel quickly ran to grab a taxi, taking it to the Queen manor. She took a breath and knocked on the door. Oliver answered it, shaking his head.

“Uh-uh.”

“Please, let me talk to her.”

“No.”

“I need to apologize.”

“I know it seems hypocritical for me to turn you away for this, but I am. She’ll call you when she’s ready, but not now.” He told her, closing the door.

Laurel sighed, leaving for the bus stop and called her sister, getting a voicemail.

“Sara, can we talk at my place? I need help. This is Laurel, by the way, Laurel Lance.”

She waited for those long twenty minutes, waiting to get to her flat. Her sister was sitting on the steps by her door, waiting for Laurel. She glanced up, standing up as her sister ascended to her level. Sara neared her, wanting to find out more about her cryptic message.

“Hey.” Sara tenderly greeted. “What happened?”

“I’m such a fucking fool.” She hissed.

“What happened, Laurel?”

Laurel huffed, glancing at her sister. “I cheated on Thea.”

“With who?”

“A coworker.”

“Why would you do that?”

Laurel shrugged. “I have no idea. I think in not trying to push Thea, I just didn’t try to control myself when the moment came to… have sex.”

Sara sighed and shook her head. “So what’s going on with you and Thea?”

“Oliver won’t let me talk to her in person, and it’d just be shitty to text or call her. I want her to see me, to trust me.”

“Laurel, I know you love her, as Oliver said, she just needs time. Just understand if she doesn’t want you anymore.”

Laurel closed her eyes as tears clouded up her sight. “I feel like such a shithead.” She seethed, “A fuck up.”

Sara hugged her letting her cry into her chest. “Okay, let’s go inside and I’ll unpack your stuff.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Thea glanced at her phone, really wanting to call Laurel now that her brother’s advised two days was up. She knew that she needed to understand why she cheated, why she wasn’t enough for Laurel. She slid off her bed and grabbed her phone from her dresser, looking at Laurel’s number before calling.

“Thea, I-”

“I’m picking you up in 15. You don’t need to dress up.” Thea told her.

“Okay.”

“I love you.” She quickly added before ending the call.

Thea got dressed, grabbing her things before driving to Laurel’s flat. She didn’t really know what to say, other than that she just needed to know why. It took her a minute to build up the resolve to go to Laurel’s place. She took a breath and locked her car as she walked to her door. The stairs felt like a never-ending ascent to dread, but she did eventually get to the 3rd floor, opening the large heavy metal door and to the last door to the left. When she knocked, Laurel almost immediately opened it. Thea then remembered why she was so enchanting, her eyes were that beautiful hazel blue with light lashes that curved perfectly. Even without a smile, she was still stunningly hard to look at.

“I’m sorry.”

Thea took her hand and walked into the apartment.

“I thought we were going out?”

“Not yet.”

“Why?”

“I just want to talk beforehand.”

“Okay.” She nodded, going to the old couch in the living room.

“Why did you cheat on me?”

“To be completely honest, I don’t know. I guess I was just… fucking stupid. I don’t know why.” She whispered, looking straight into Thea’s hazel eyes. She hung her head, shaking it. “I was so stupid for doing that, I’m sorry.”

“I know you are, but ‘I don’t know’ isn’t enough of a reason, Laurel.”

“I know. If only you could feel what I feel for you.”

“What do you feel?”

“Everything. You make me feel lucky to be alive, when I see you, my heart beats so fast, I get nervous. I get this feeling in my heart when I see you smile that I can’t explain in words. I… I really do love you, Thea, and I feel like an asshole, a fuck-up, for hurting you. I wouldn’t blame you if-”

“I’m not dumping you, Laurel. I know how you feel. I just wanted to hear you say it.”

Laurel scoffed tears on the brink of tipping and sliding down her cheeks. She took a deep breath and reached out for her hands. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Do you want to go get something to eat?”

Thea smirked and cocked her head to the side. “I’m hungry for… something else.”

Laurel’s jaw dropped a bit as she stared at her girlfriend. “I… uhh… are- are you, ready?”

“I am.” She nodded assuredly. “Yeah.”

“Okay. Is this your-”

“Nope. Sorry, no virgin porn here.” Thea shrugged jokingly.

“Why did I ask?”

“Dick. Are you ready?” Thea reflected with a chuckle.

“Yeah.” She nodded, “I just didn’t want to rush you.”

Thea shrugged and leaned into her to gently press her lips against Laurel’s. She scooted closer to her, propping her leg on the couch so it was tucked up to her chest. 

She felt Laurel’s tongue slip over her lips and then slide into her mouth. Thea kissed her back, rolling her tongue around Laurel’s. 

She knelt on the couch and pulled herself closer before backing Laurel into the couch arm. 

Thea nudged Laurel’s cheek with her nose as she unzipped her girlfriend’s dress. She nibbled on her earlobe and slowly climbed her way down, pulling off Laurel’s dress and tossing it to the ground.

Laurel wrapped her hand around the back of her girlfriend’s neck and pulled her into another kiss, pushing off her leather jacket. Thea quickly pulled off her clothes, getting tugged around as Laurel took off her belt and jeans. They took off the rest of their clothes as Laurel led her to her room. She kissed her gently before falling onto her low bed. 

They chuckled for a second, Thea stating, “Much lower than I thought it was.”

Laurel smirked and kissed her again before Thea slunk down her body. She glanced down as she felt Thea push her legs apart and readjust her position. 

Queen bit her lip before taking one long stroke up Laurel’s center with her tongue. She licked her again, twirling her tongue over her clit.

Laurel sighed as she tensed from the initial contact. She relaxed a bit as Thea continued to lick her, resting her hands on her chest, not really knowing what to do with them.

“Definitely not your first time,” Laurel whispered.

“They were practice for you.” She answered between licks.

Thea continued to lick her before sliding two fingers between her wet folds. She felt Laurel’s wall clench a bit around her fingers and then relaxing. She lightly sucked on her clit, eliciting a soft moan from her girlfriend, before licking shapes into it.

Laurel moaned quietly, moving a hand to her leg and then to Thea’s hand. She squeezed her wrist lightly before Thea intertwined their fingers, rubbing the back of her thumb.

Laurel exhaled shakily as Thea quickened her pace. She slid her hand to the back of her head, threading her hands through Thea’s dark brown hair. Laurel started to grind against Thea’s tongue, moaning into the otherwise quiet room.

Thea loved the sounds she elicited from her girlfriend, relishing every moment she had in pleasuring her. She felt the muscles at the base of Laurel’s abdomen tighten and flex at each movement she made before finally tensing with a quick inhale.

Thea slowed down, watching Laurel come down from her high.

Laurel pulled her up into a kiss, cradling her head.

Thea pulled away as she watched Laurel licked her fingers and snaked her hand between her legs.

“You know,” Thea began, “I can understand. After seeing Joanna for myself, yeah, she’s pretty cute.”

“What?” Laurel scoffed looking at her. “Really?”

“Yeah. She’s pretty sexy.”

“I… really?” She repeated, rubbing Thea’s clit between her fingers.

“Unhh-huh,” Thea moaned. “Yes. She’s a very attractive woman. I’m still mad about it, but yes, she is attractive.”

Laurel ducked her head to Thea’s ear, nibbling on the lobe suggesting, “We should probably meet up though, she still feels really guilty.”

Thea nodded, feeling the ball of heat in the pit of her stomach already quickly growing. “Yeah, yeah. Let’s try for Thursday or the weekend. But let’s just have fun first.”

Laurel smirked and nodded, pressing her thumb against her clit, rubbing small circles into it.

Thea squirmed a bit and kissed her girlfriend gently and felt Laurel’s nose graze up and down her jaw when they pulled away.

She pulled her close by her head she was pressed against her shoulder. Thea heard Laurel whisper some inaudible sentence and tilted her head up.

“Your grip’s a bit too hard.” She smiled, pecking her jaw.

“Sorry.” Thea apologized.

Laurel nuzzled into her neck and continued to rub Thea’s clit between her fingers and sunk her finger into her, wetting her middle finger to draw up against Thea’s clit.

Thea moaned softly, placing her hand over Laurel’s, and ground against her fingers. 

She felt that ball of arousal finally burst into pieces as she came. A low moan escaped her mouth as she came down from her orgasm.

Thea kissed Laurel again before just lying there with her girlfriend for what felt like forever.

“Oh, and thanks for taking care of BuckBeak before you left.”

“No problem.”


	5. Chapter 5

“She’s on her way,” Laurel informed Thea, ending the call.

“Good. So you know the plan?” She asked.

“Get over the drama and then ask her?”

“Yeah. And you don’t mind right?” Thea asked.

“No, though I should be asking you that.”

“Yes, Laurel, I’m fine. I asked it of you in the first place.”

“Okay.”

Thea sat down on Laurel’s small couch, fixing her shirt as her girlfriend got some drinks out. She watched her get everything together as she busied herself to lower her excited anxiety. I felt like hours, but Joanna knocked on the door only 15 minutes after the call. Laurel opened it up with a smile.

“Hey.” She greeted.

“Hi.” Joanna nervously said back.

“Come in.”

Joanna nodded and walked in. “Hello, Ms. Queen.”

“Please, just call me Thea. How are you, Joanna?”

“I’m nervous, to be honest.” Joanna shrugged sitting in the lone armchair by the door.

“I can understand,” Laurel stated back as she handed her a drink and then sat down next to her girlfriend.

“I just wanted to say how sorry I am. I acted like a horny teenager instead of respecting your relationship. I am so sorry.”

“Apology accepted, look, Joanna, we are fine. I hold no animosity with you. I am at peace with what happened and I’m willing to move on.” Thea comforted. Joanna nodded and rested in the armchair before she continued. “That being said, I am a bit interested in possibly…-“ Thea trailed off.

“She’s a bit shy, what she’s trying to ask is, why not… celebrate our new found friendship with a bit of fun?”

Joanna cocked her head to the side and asked, “What kind of fun?”

“Sex, basically sex,” Thea confirmed.

“Oh, I mean, sure. Do all of your friends get this sort of special treatment?” She joked.

Thea smirked and finished off her drink, standing up and taking Joanna back to Laurel’s room, her girlfriend slightly behind. Once they walked into the bedroom, Thea pulled Joanna onto the bed, leaning over to kiss her. 

She took her hands, trailing one to her thigh as she pressed against her. Joanna felt another set of hands meander their way under her shirt and pull it up over her head and a pair of lips rest against the back of her neck and switch between nipping and kissing her dark skin.

Thea kissed her again, unbuttoning and pulling off her pants. She quickly took off her own clothes, tossing them into a different pile before Laurel did the same. 

They kissed each other as Joanna pulled off the last bit of clothing she had on. Kneeling behind Laurel, she pulled her against herself and slid her hand to Lance’s hip moving the other up to her breast. 

Thea continued to kiss her girlfriend, pulling away. She got on her back and pulled Laurel over her mouth, licking up and down her center.

Laurel glanced down, watching Thea eat her out, as she felt Joanna get up and watch as she kneeled down between Queen’s legs. 

Joanna reached down and stroked Thea’s clit, feeling her thigh flex and relax at the touch. Laurel reached over to her bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube, tossing it at Joanna.

“Thanks.”

“Always prepared.” She shrugged, grinding against Thea’s tongue.

“Mint?”

“Oh yeah.” Laurel sighed, hearing Thea chuckle below her.

She moaned softly as Thea’s tactful tongue slipped and stroked around her clit, momentarily slipping into her. Laurel sat up straight, resting her hands on her head.

Joanna poured a bit of lube in her hand, and let it roll against Thea before rubbing it against and into her. She easily slipped two fingers in and began to finger her. She dipped a finger into the leftover lube in her hand and tasted it.

“Oh, it’s not that strong.”

“Yeah.” Laurel nodded, focused on getting off.

Thea moaned as Joanna licked her clit and continued to finger her. Joanna took her pace up, feeling Thea start to clench around her fingers.

Laurel got closer, already wanting to come even though they just started. She rested her hands against Thea’s hips, leaning over and moaning. Her hips bucked back and forth to gain purchase on her girlfriend’s tongue.

Joanna continued fingering Thea and leaned up to kiss Laurel.

Queen circled her tongue around and around Laurel’s clit, gently sucking as she heard her breathes become faster and more desperate as she always did when she was about to come.

Laurel still kissed Joanna as she felt Thea’s fingers slip inside of her, and stroke against her walls. She was so close and brought even closer as Thea slid another finger in. She thought she was going just fall apart.

Laurel and Thea simultaneously attacked Joanna with kisses.

Thea pulled Joanna in close, resting between her legs as Laurel kissed her, brushing her thumb over her breast. 

Thea pushed Joanna’s legs apart and rested on her stomach, pulling herself closer to her center before sliding her fingers up and down Joanna’ center. Her slick juices coated Thea’s fingers instantly.

Joanna continued to kiss Laurel, their tongues slipping and swirling around one another in frantic passion. She reached over between Lance’s legs and began to rub circles around and against her clit.

Laurel let out a soft moan into her kiss as she felt those tactful fingers slip into her.

Thea lightly sucked on her clit before pushing her fingers into Joanna.

Joanna groaned, tucking her head into Laurel’s chest, speeding up her own fingers, eliciting louder groans and moans from her.

She wrapped her legs around Thea’s back and ground against her mouth and finger. Joanna continued to quicken her pace, feeling Laurel grip her shoulders and her muscles tensing.

Laurel tipped Joanna’s chin up and kissed her again. She seethed out a long moaned quietly against her lips.

Thea crawled closer, pulling her knees up to her chest, quickly wiping her mouth on her bicep before continuing to eat her out.

Joanna’s legs tightly wrapped around Thea, constricting her to stay in one place.

Laurel gripped onto the sheets and Joanna’s shoulder, letting out a shudder as she came.

Joanna covered her mouth as she came, her body tightening in an explosion.

The room fell silent, hushed breathing and shifting on the mattress filled the room. Joanna was the first to move, grabbing her clothes and began to dress.

“Thanks for the fun, is it gonna be regular?” She asked.

Thea slid her head into Laurel’s lap and shrugged. “Depends, what do you want?”

“Friday nights are best for me.” She smirked.

Joanna nodded and left the apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~

Time passed much faster for Laurel now. Faster than it ever had before. She had it all. By the time she turned 30, Laurel was already the head D.A. of Startling City with her own firm ‘D.L. Vega & Lance’.

Thea worked with her brother, traveling on trips as his liaison. She didn’t even finish college yet she’d already become as successful as her brother and partner.

Joanna left her firm to aid Laurel and guide her through the ranks until her partner became the D.A. She then became the CEO to their company, running it to moderate success.  
Thea could hear and feel Laurel almost come. She, herself, was close as well. Her legs began to close around Joanna’s shoulders as she almost came, grinding against her hand before reaching down with her free hand and getting herself off. Thea moaned and closed her legs, still working on Laurel.

Joanna continued to kiss Laurel, climbing over Thea to get closer.

Laurel brought the kiss and before she finally came, her voice caught in her throat. Joanna kissed her neck and held her as she came down from her orgasm.


	6. Chapter 6

Laurel and Thea simultaneously attacked Joanna with kisses.

Thea pulled Joanna in close, resting between her legs as Laurel kissed her, brushing her thumb over her breast. 

Thea pushed Joanna’s legs apart and rested on her stomach, pulling herself closer to her center before sliding her fingers up and down Joanna’ center. Her slick juices coated Thea’s fingers instantly.

Joanna continued to kiss Laurel, their tongues slipping and swirling around one another in frantic passion. She reached over between Lance’s legs and began to rub circles around and against her clit.

Laurel let out a soft moan into her kiss as she felt those tactful fingers slip into her.

Thea lightly sucked on her clit before pushing her fingers into Joanna.

Joanna groaned, tucking her head into Laurel’s chest, speeding up her own fingers, eliciting louder groans and moans from her.

She wrapped her legs around Thea’s back and ground against her mouth and finger. Joanna continued to quicken her pace, feeling Laurel grip her shoulders and her muscles tensing.

Laurel tipped Joanna’s chin up and kissed her again. She seethed out a long moaned quietly against her lips.

Thea crawled closer, pulling her knees up to her chest, quickly wiping her mouth on her bicep before continuing to eat her out.

Joanna’s legs tightly wrapped around Thea, constricting her to stay in one place.

Laurel gripped onto the sheets and Joanna’s shoulder, letting out a shudder as she came.

Joanna covered her mouth as she came, her body tightening in an explosion.

The room fell silent, hushed breathing and shifting on the mattress filled the room. Joanna was the first to move, grabbing her clothes and began to dress.

“Thanks for the fun, is it gonna be regular?” She asked.

Thea slid her head into Laurel’s lap and shrugged. “Depends, what do you want?”

“Friday nights are best for me.” She smirked.

Joanna nodded and left the apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~

Time passed much faster for Laurel now. Faster than it ever had before. She had it all. By the time she turned 30, Laurel was already the head D.A. of Startling City with her own firm ‘D.L. Vega & Lance’.

Thea worked with her brother, traveling on trips as his liaison. She didn’t even finish college yet she’d already become as successful as her brother and partner.

Joanna left her firm to aid Laurel and guide her through the ranks until her partner became the D.A. She then became the CEO to their company, running it to moderate success.


End file.
